Unreachable
The following story is rated Extreme. *NOTE* Please act as though the edit button does not exist on this page. If you want to edit it then please send me a message. Skye A short story about how a relationship with your sister means a lot, however much you might say you hate her. Chapter one "Wake up!" Shimmerkit stirred in her sleep. "Wake up Shimmerkit. Wake up wake up wake up!" Shimmerkit opened one eye to see her sister, Crystalkit, smiling happily, "What?" she asked, yawning. Crystalkit sighed, "You know what day it is, right?" she asked. Shimmerkit racked her brain for any ideas of why the day could be special. She came up empty. "No, I don't." Crystalkit sighed impatiently, "Well if you don't know then I'm not gonna tell you." She teased her sister. Shimmerkit scrambled to her feet, "Tell me Crystalkit, please tell me. I hate it when you keep secrets." Crystalkit shook her head, smiling, and bounded out of the den. "Hey, wait!" Shimmerkit shot after her, struggling to keep up. "You can't catch me!" her sister giggled before running straight into Squirrelflight. "Watch were your going young one," she mewed gently, picking up Crystalkit by the scruff of her neck and placing her down again. "I'm not young," she mewed proudly, "I'm having my apprentice naming ceremony today!" Shimmerkit stumbled to a stop as she caught up with Crystalkit, "What! Is that what you were hiding from me?" "Yeah," Crystalkit shook her bedraggled grey fur, "I can't believe you forgot. And, if you had any brains, you would've asked someone else what was so special when I refused to tell you." Shimmerkit sighed, "What is wrong with me? How come I forgot something so special?" "Don't ask me, mousebrain, let's go play by the lake!" "We're not allowed by the lake until we're apprentices." "Have you forgotten again? We're going to be apprentices today!" "Going to be is a lot different from being Crystalkit." Shimmerkit sighed. Crystalkit turned away with her nose in the air, "Then I guess I'll have to invite Snowkit to come. At least she'll come with me." "No! Not Snowkit!" Shimmerkit protested strongly, "You know how much I hate her!" And how to wind me up. She thought to herself. "Well are you comin' or what?" asked Crystalkit. Shimmerkit gulped, and then nodded. Chapter two The pair crept silently to the camp entrance and waited for the right time. Within a few seconds, Crystalkit gave the signal and they shot out of the camp and arrived, gasping, at the lakeside. Crystalkit got her breath back before Shimmerkit did and got up, her eyes shining. "Wow," she mewed happily, "It's amazing here." Shimmerkit nodded breathlessly. "I didn't think we could do this," Crystalkit rambled on, "But we did, and we haven't got caught." She looked and Shimmerkit who had managed to stand shakily on her legs, "Soon, we'll do this all the time." "Apprenticeship isn't about having fun, it's about working hard." Shimmerkit mewed sensibly. Crystalkit cocked her head, "Then why are we allowed out here?" "So we can hunt and fight." "We can fight in camp." "Yeah, but can we hunt?" Crystalkit frowned and slumped onto the floor, "Maybe being an apprentice isn't as glamorous as we think it is." "You think it is," Shimmerkit murmured. Crystalkit ignored her and carried on, "I think I'd rather be a kit and just sneak out." "Seriously?" Shimmerkit questioned, "I'd love to be an apprentice. Having my called for a border patrol, be acknowledged by the elders—" "Elders! Ha, who cares about what a bunch of old fleabags think! They couldn't hunt for a mouse!" Crystalkit spluttered. Shimmerkit looked stern, "They used to, and soon you'll be one." "Pah, I wouldn't let myself get that old." Shimmerkit rolled her eyes. Then she jumped up and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Crystalkit asked. "Can't you smell it?" "Depends what you think I should smell." Shimmerkit sniffed again, "It's the..." Crystalkit finished the sentence, "border patrol!" she looked at her sister, her eyes filled with worry. Shimmerkit's brain tried to form some sort of escape plan but it was too late. Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt and Brightheart appeared from the trees. As soon as they saw the kits, their faces filled with anger and relief as they came rushing over. Squirrelflight looked at the Shimmerkit and Crystalkit, "I know you're being fussed over but as deputy of ThunderClan it's my job to give you your punishment. Seeing as you are old enough to know that you're not allowed out of camp as a kit, it's only fair that we postpone your apprentice naming ceremony two moons later." It took a minute for Shimmerkit to process the aftermath of going to the lake. Then, at last, it dawned on her. She would be eight moons old before she got to be an apprentice. Chapter three The ceremony would arrive. Cats would gather around to see the kits. There's Greykit, Bronzekit and Barkkit, the three brothers who were born two moons after the current apprentices. But who are those two? Surely they're too big to be kits. Wait, there the two who sneaked out. Disgraceful. Shimmerkit couldn't stop thinking about her life as she stormed around the den. Crystalkit would be fine. She was forever getting into trouble as it was. She would be known as the rebel. Elders would look at her and tut but they wouldn't really be angry with her. But Shimmerkit, she had always been the good one. She would deliver mouse bile to the elders and they would look at her as though she were nothing but a piece of dirt. Shimmerkit fought back her tears but she couldn't do it any longer. She collapsed next to Crystalkit who was licking her paw casually. "Don't cry Shimmer," she mewed, "No real damage has been done. It was just a mix up." Shimmerkit couldn't hold it in any longer, "Just a mix up? That may be what you think but it's certainly not what I think! Just because you don't want to be an apprentice doesn't mean that I feel the same way. I hate Squirrelflight. I hate this clan." She took a deep breath, "And most of all, I hate YOU!" Crystalkit looked taken aback by Shimmerkit's sudden outburst. "You OK Shimmer?" she asked attentively. "No, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not OK. You don't even know how I feel you're such a useless sister. I hate you. I wish you would disappear!" the words came out of their own accord. There were no other sounds in the room. Just Crystalkit's startled, "Oh," "I'm going to bed," Shimmerkit mumbled. And she left the room. Chapter four Shimmerkit opened her eyes groggily. Was it only yesterday Crystalkit was pestering her to wake because of the naming ceremony. The naming ceremony... She shook her head, desperate to banish the memory forever. It was partly her fault anyway. She shouldn't have listened to her stupid sister. But maybe Shimmerkit was wrong. Crystalkit didn't mean to get them into trouble. She should go and apologize. "Crystalkit?" Shimmerkit's voice echoed around the nursery. No reply. "Crystalkit? Look, I'm sorry OK. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. Forgive me, please." Still nothing. Shimmerkit sighed. Crystalkit was always nonresponsive when she was angry. "Please?" she tried. Silence. Shimmerkit left the nursery. There was no point talking to her sister at the moment. She breathed in the fresh air. It was so relaxing. Shimmerkit felt relaxed too. Crystalkit was always there. Telling her to do this and that and what she thought was fun. Only it wasn't fun, it was naughty. Shimmerkit was never going to do what she said again. It was nice, being alone. As though a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She could be whoever she wanted to be. Only she couldn't. "Hey! Kit!" someone sneered. Shimmerkit whipped her head around to see Snowkit glaring at her. "What do you want Snowkit?" Shimmerkit suddenly felt more confident now that Crystalkit wasn't around. "Ha!" Snowkit burst out laughing. "You missed it didn't you? Coz you snuck out." She mewed nastily, her blue eyes gleaming. "Missed what?" Shimmerkit felt another pang of sadness at the thought of her going to the lake. "The apprentice ceremony mousebrain. Were I turned into an apprentice and you didn't! So my name is Snowpaw now." "Stupid Crystalkit." Shimmerkit murmured angrily. Unfortunately, Snowpaw had incredible hearing. "Crystalkit?" she asked. "Yeah, the one who was truly naughty? She convinced me to go to the lake even though I didn't want to." Shimmerkit mewed. Snowpaw burst out laughing and swiped at Shimmerkit with her paw, "Ha, who's Crystalkit? Your imaginary friend?" "No, she's my sister." Shimmerkit told Snowpaw, confused. "Oh really? The only kits in this clan are Barkkit, Bronzekit, Greykit and you." "And Crystalkit." Shimmerkit persisted. "Well, if you really wanna convince me, then fetch this, Crystalkit." "Fine!" Shimmerkit spat, and she stormed back to the nursery. Chapter five "Crystalkit!" Shimmerkit yowled, "Crystalkit, I need you here, NOW!" There was still no answer. Shimmerkit felt tears fall down her cheeks. "What's the matter?" a white she-cat trotted over to Shimmerkit. "Mom! Oh mom, I can't find Crystalkit." "Crystalkit? Who's he?" "SHE! Mom. Why doesn't anyone know who she is anymore?" The she-cat looked sadly at Shimmerkit. "Dear, I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll be back soon." Before she had a chance to leave, Shimmerkit shot into her part of the den and flung herself onto Crystalkit's bed. Her sister's scent wasn't even stale. It had completely disappeared. For the first time in Shimmerkit's life, her sister was truly, unreachable. What the ending was going to be -I just thought that maybe some people would want to know what I was gonna use for the last part of the story. So here it is!- Skye *ONE MOON LATER* Shimmerkit had been driven mad by the sudden disappearance of her sister. Snowpaw had bullied her senseless and she no longer intended to be a warrior. All she wanted was to be with her sister. Mindless, she wandered out of the camp and headed to the lake. No one dared stop her seeing as she had gone completely insane. As soon as she got to the lake she regained her senses and stared at her reflection. But it wasn't hers, it was Crystalkit's. Desperate to be with her sister again, she leaped into the water and was instantly wrapped in its smoothness. Never to return. It was only when StarClan greeted her; she realized that Crystalkit wasn't in the lake. She was right behind her. When Shimmerkit showed and act of true love for her sister, Crystalkit would return. Category:Skye's stories Category:Stories Rated Extreme